SXSW Film Awards
The '''SXSW Film Awards '''is an awards ceremony, presented by FilmStruck, that takes place halfway through the nine day long SXFSW Film Festival. The awards do not focus only on horror, instead choosing to honor creativity and talent demonstrated by filmmakers and designers who are in the SXSW Program. SXSW Film Awards Awards The SXSW Awards hosts four different types of awards. The main awards are judged by a jury or panel of judges and includes nine categories of awards. The Audience Awards allows all films (excluding special events) to be judged by audiences (including those through social media). The Special Awards is a chance for many filmmakers to have their film receive the Louis Black “Lone Star Award”, Karen Schmeer Film Editing Fellowship, and the SXSW Gamechanger Award. Lastly, the Design Awards is a celebration of the combination of designers and filmmakers and includes two categories. Jury Awards Jury Awards is your typical awards ceremony. All nominated films submitted into any one of the categories listed below are judged by a panel of judges. Documentary Feature Awards for new documentary features receiving their World, North American or U.S. premieres at SXSW. Narrative Feature Awards for high profile narrative features receiving their World, North American or U.S. premieres at SXSW. Animated Shorts Awards for stories told using traditional animation, computer-generated effects, stop-motion, and everything in-between. Documentary Shorts Awards for short documentaries. Midnight Shorts Awards for short films that contain sex, gore, and/or comedy. Music Videos Awards for "classic, innovative, and stylish work showcasing the scope of music video culture." Narrative Shorts Awards honoring well-crafted films that take advantage of the short form and exemplify distinctive and genuine storytelling. Texas Shorts Awards for work shot in, about, or somehow relating to the Lone Star state. Texas High School Shorts Awards for Texas High Schoolers who present shorts of 5 minutes or less. Audience Awards The Audience Awards allows all films (excluding special events) to be judged by audiences (including those through social media). Many filmmakers are happy to just be recognized by their audiences, but these awards won't truly make them candidates to be entered into the Oscars or the BAFTA (British Academy of Film and Television Arts). Narrative Feature Ten world premieres, ten unique ways to celebrate the art of storytelling. Documentary Feature Ten world premieres, ten real world stories that demonstrate innovation, energy and bold voices. Headliners Big names, big talent: Headliners bring star power to SXSW, featuring red carpet premieres and gala film events with major & rising names in cinema. Narrative Spotlight High profile narrative features receiving their World, North American or U.S. premieres at SXSW. Documentary Spotlight Shining a light on new documentary features receiving their World, North American or U.S. premieres at SXSW. Visions Visions filmmakers are audacious, risk-taking artists in the new cinema landscape who demonstrate raw innovation and creativity in documentary and narrative filmmaking. Midnighters Scary, funny, sexy, controversial – provocative after-dark features for night-owls and the terminally curious. Episodic Featuring innovative new work aimed squarely at the small screen, Episodic tunes in to the explosion of exciting material on non-theatrical platforms, including serialized TV, webisodes and beyond 24 Beats Per Second Showcasing the sounds, culture & influence of music & musicians, with an emphasis on documentary. SXGlobal A diverse selection of International filmmaking talent, featuring innovative narratives, artful documentaries, premieres, festival favorites and more. Festival Favorites Acclaimed standouts & selected previous premieres from festivals around the world. Special Awards Louis Black “Lone Star Award” An award given annually to a Texas-produced film. Karen Schmeer Film Editing Fellowship Award Awarded annually, the Karen Schmeer Film Editing Fellowship honors the memory of the gifted editor Karen Schmeer. It is a year-long experience that encourages and champions the talent of an emerging Documentary editor. It creates opportunities to help editors with their artistry and craft, and expands on their professional and creative community. SXSW Gamechanger Award An award which honors an outstanding female director. Design Awards Honoring the long-time partnership between designers and filmmakers, the Film Design Awards present opportunities for designers to have their work celebrated. This award ceremony hosts two different categories: Excellence in Poster Design Award The SXSW Excellence in Poster Design Award highlights outstanding work from international design and illustration talent. Excellence in Title Design Award The Excellence in Title Design Award was introduced to shine a much needed light on a part of the filmmaking ecosystem that often slips below the radar. Category:Awards Shows